Soulmates
by JeanneVanjean
Summary: Caroline zaczyna sądzić, że zwariowała. Widzi i słyszy rzeczy, które nie istnieją, ma koszmary nocne...z nikim innym, jak z Klausem w roli głównej. Kiedy przyjeżdża on do umierającej Katherine, a dziwne zjawiska przybierają na sile, dziewczyna zaczyna doszukiwać się prawdy. Nie wie tylko, jak szokująca może ona być. A czas ucieka - jest ktoś, kto chce ją powstrzymać. Na zawsze.
1. Prolog

Nigdy nie będę żałować.

W swoim życiu podejmowałam wiele decyzji, które wpłynęło na jego całokształt. Niektóre były pochopne, lekkomyślne, inne odbierały mi sen i spokój, zastanawiałam się nad nimi całymi dniami, szarpiąc za włosy. Są jeszcze takie, których nie byłam w stanie ostatecznie podjąć i pozostały ze mną niczym widmo, przypominając o moim niezdecydowaniu.

Kiedy drewniany harpun przeszył moją pierś, nie żałowałam. Zrobiłam to, by ocalić ostatnią, a zarazem najważniejszą rzecz, jaka mi pozostała. Dzięki temu mogłam odejść szczęśliwa i wolna.

Popełniłam wiele błędów, ale w świetle przyszłych, kulminacyjnych zdarzeń, zrobienie tego okazało się czymś dobrym. Moje życie wydawało mi się pogmatwane, beznadziejne, pełne niebezpieczeństw i bólu. Kojarzyło mi się z chwiejną konstrukcją, której fundamenty nie mogą utrzymać szczytu i lada chwila wszystko runie. Żyłam na krawędzi. Ale potem poznałam Jego i okazało się, że każdy nasz czyn, każda pomyłka, każda chwila zwycięstwa, wściekłości czy smutku wpasowały się do siebie, tworząc wielką, niezdolną do zniszczenia twierdzę. Wszystkiego, co wydawało się być złe, nie mogłam później nazwać błędami, bo doprowadziły mnie do niego i to było najlepsze, co mnie spotkało.

Niezależnie od efektu naszych wszystkich działań, od wszechobecnej śmierci, nigdy nie cofnęłabym błędów, które zetknęły nasze ścieżki.

Rozumiem, moja opowieść musi Was nudzić, zapewne wydaje się być niezrozumiała. Zacznę od początku.

Nazywam się Caroline Forbes. W wieku 19 lat umarłam po raz drugi, tym razem nie przejmując się niczym. Straciłam wszystko, a zarazem odnalazłam to, co najważniejsze. Nie bałam się, byłam spokojna. Nie żałowałam niczego.

Ostatnie dwa lata mojego życia to nieustanna, desperacka walka o życie. Dramat, zdrada, cierpienie, rozpacz, straty, knucie, niebezpieczeństwo, zemsta. Dziwnym trafem zostałam rzucona w wir tej przemocy, ale odnalazłam coś całkowicie innego. Tam była miłość.

Kiedy przyszłość przyjdzie do Was, wyciągnie dłoń, nie bójcie się. Nie wiecie, ile czasu Wam zostało. Nie wiecie, co Was czeka. Zadowoli Was długie, puste, rutynowe życie? Jak tak, to odtrąćcie tę rękę. Jednak…Jeśli chcecie czegoś więcej, sięgnijcie po swoją przyszłość. Ja tak postąpiłam

Moja przyszłość ograniczała się do jednego słowa. Słowa pełnego potęgi, pasji, namiętności i siły. Słowa, które uleciało szeptem z moich warg, wraz z ostatnim oddechem, zanim zapadłam w sen, z którego miałam się nie obudzić.

Klaus.


	2. The Prophetess

_Musisz być silna_, wymruczał głos. _Silna_.

Caroline gwałtownie przekręciła się na drugi bok, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli. Po jej czole powoli spływały krople zimnego potu, a skóra w świetle księżyca wydawała się niezdrowo blada. Za oknem huczał porywisty wiatr, trząsający drzewami i porywający kolorowe jesienne liście. Nienawidziła takich nocy, jednak teraz oddałaby wszystko, by pozostać obudzona, by wyjść z tego koszmaru. Przed oczami wirowały jej urywki jakichś chaotycznych scen.

Drżące wargi. Ręce we krwi. Wiatr szargający płótnami namiotu. Wypełnione przerażeniem oczy, cieknące z ich kącików łzy. Światło ogniska, tańczące na nagiej skórze.

Krzyknęła, próbując odpędzić migawki. Ustały, a ich miejsce zajął jeden obraz.

Zobaczyła biegnącą po pastwisku dziewczynę. Jej proste, niezmącone choćby najlżej skręconym kosmykiem włosy wirowały w powietrzu, przypominając srebrzyste, aksamitne wstęgi. Wydawała się nie biec, lecz płynąć. Wokół jej kostek furkotała tunika z lejącego się materiału o ciemnoszmaragdowej barwie, kontrastującej z tak jasnymi włosami. Na ramiona miała narzuconą futrzaną pelerynę.

Caroline widziała tylko tył nieznajomej, lecz czuła jej narastającą ekscytację i niecierpliwość. Powietrze buzowało od emocji szalejących wewnątrz niej.

W pewnym momencie dziewczyna przyspieszyła. Jej nogi oderwały się od ziemi, gdy wpadła w ramiona mężczyzny. Był wysoki i barczysty, odziany w lnianą koszulę i wysokie bryczesy. Objął dziewczynę mocno, aż Caroline poczuła się nieswojo, widząc buchającą od nich namiętność. Nieznajomy przejechał delikatnie opuszkami palców po łopatkach swojej towarzyszki, jakby bał się, że jest nierealnym widmem, który zaraz rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Odsunął się, spoglądając na jej twarz...

Wtedy Caroline ujrzała oblicze Klausa i zaczęła wrzeszczeć. Krzyk, który rozpoczął się na sennych pastwiskach, zakończył się w jej łóżku w akademickim pokoju.

-Caroline! - krzyczała Bonnie,potrząsając przyjaciółką za ramiona. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte i wpatrywały się z szokiem w Caroline. - Uspokój się, już wszystko okej.

Blondynka usiadła i złapała się za pierś, czując silne walenie serca. Rozejrzała się z lękiem po pokoju. Usilnie próbowała zapanować nad dyszeniem i rzężeniem wydobywającym się z jej ust.

-Przepraszam...-wysapała, obejmując kolana ramionami. Przyjaciółka przytuliła ją mocno. - Miałam zły sen.

Gdy dziewczyna ponownie usypiała, przed jej oczami co rusz pojawiała się twarz Klausa z dziwnego snu, jego smutne spojrzenie i poruszające się wargi. Jedno, jedyne słowo, które z nich uleciało, obijające się echem w jej głowie.

_"Silna."_

XXX

Katherine Pierce w życiu nie wyglądała gorzej. Jej niegdyś błyszczące, bujne, czekoladowe loki przeistoczyły się w gniazdo buro-siwych kołtunów. Policzki kobiety zapadły się, nadając jej twarzy upiorny wygląd, pogłębiony przez gigantyczne wory pod oczami. Skóra przypominała pergamin - sucha i szara. Usta Katherine rozciągnęły się w pozbawionym radości, gorzkim uśmiechu, a jej wargi były blade, spękane, w niczym nie przypominające czerwonych, pełnych dzieł sztuki, jakimi były kiedyś.

-Klaus, nie patrz się na mnie z takim pożałowaniem. - wycharczała, siląc się na swój dawny, słodki ton głosu. Lekko uniosła się na łokciach i sięgnęła po omacku w stronę stolika nocnego. Złapała zapalniczkę i papierośnicę. Chwilę potem po pokoju rozniósł się zapach dymu, a twarz kobiety została chwilowo zakryta.

-Widzę, że los nie obchodzi się z tobą lekko. - powiedział mężczyzna, po czym usiadł na krześle przy łóżku.

Katherine wypuściła nosem chmurę dymu.

-Zdarza się. Taka karma.

Mężczyzna, chcąc czy nie, musiał oddać uznanie Katherine. Spodziewał się, że będzie ona zakopana pod masą koców, zamroczona lekami przeciwbólowymi. Jednak kobieta nawet w obliczu śmierci zachowywała swoją zadziorność. Siedziała na łóżku ubrana w obcisłe, skórzane legginsy i czarną koszulę. Jej paznokcie, w większości połamane, pomalowane były na krwistoczerwony kolor.

-A ty, moja nemezis, przyjeżdżasz, by pastwić się nad umierającą dziewczyną. - wycharczała, ponownie zaciągnęła się papierosem - A przynajmniej tak wszyscy uważają. Nie znają pewnej tajemnicy. Jesteś tu, by dopilnować, że pomimo nadchodzącej śmierci jej dochowam, prawda?

Klaus nie zaszczycił jej nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem. Zacisnął szczękę.

-Wciąż masz nadzieję, prawda? Znów zamierzasz o nią walczyć, pomimo tylu porażek?

Klaus machnął dłonią, przerzedzając ścianę dymu, która między nimi wyrosła.

-Nie twoja sprawa. - warknął.

Katherine zaniosła się ochrypłym śmiechem.

-Oczywiście, że moja! Sobowtór to element wiążący wasze zaklęcie, prawda? - jej głos był pełen jadu - Dlatego potrzebujesz mnie żywej. Inaczej nigdy nie odzyskasz Lotti.

Na dźwięk imienia mężczyzna bezsilnie opuścił głowę. Kobieta skwitowała to złośliwym uśmiechem. Zgasiła papierosa w popielniczce, aby dołączył do grona poprzedników.

XXX

-Ewolucja, moi drodzy. Ewolucja nas tu zaprowadziła. - powiedział profesor Mulley, ogarniając wzrokiem całą salę.

Caroline odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk za ucho. Zastukała długopisem kilkakrotnie o brzeg ławki w nerwowym tiku. Poranna mieszanka krwi i kawy była rutynowym postępowaniem po nocy z koszmarami, jednak czuła się potem niesamowicie pobudzona. Aż za bardzo. Mocniej zacisnęła rękę na długopisie, przymierzając się do pisania notatki.

-To ona pokazała nam, że jesteśmy najsilniejszym gatunkiem na Ziemi, zdolnym do zdominowania pozostałych. Ewolucja to zwycięstwo ludzi...

_Zwycięstwo ludzi, _odezwał się znajomy, znienawidzony głos z tyłu głowy dziewczyny. Jej dłoń zadrżała, długopis niemal wyleciał spomiędzy rozluźnionych palców. Poczuła dziwne szarpnięcie w okolicy splotu słonecznego. Jej oczy zaszły mgłą i poczuła, jak traci kontrolę nad własnym ciałem.

_Nie!_, krzyknęła spanikowana, lecz tylko w swojej głowie. Otaczająca ją rzeczywistość rozpłynęła się, a ona sama została pierwszy raz siłą przeniesiona do miejsca, którego najbardziej się bała. Do swojej podświadomości.

Znalazła się w pomieszczeniu otoczonym subtelną grą cieni i ognia. W powietrzu wyczuła ciężką, aromatyczną woń olejków zapachowych. Rozejrzała się wokół. Znajdowała się w dużym, przestronnym namiocie, pośrodku którego tańczyło małe ognisko. W jego najgłębszej części ktoś zrobił legowisko z najróżniejszych skór, futer i koców, gdzie leżała teraz dwójka nagich ludzi.

Caroline poczuła rumieniec wykwitający na swojej twarzy. Klaus...Albo raczej mężczyzna zadziwiająco do niego podobny czule przytulał do siebie dziewczynę. Jego twarz w ciepłym promieniu ognia wydawała się o wiele przyjemniejsza, pozbawiona wszelkich ostrości i okrucieństwa, które zdobiło ją na co dzień. Patrzył na towarzyszkę z fascynacją spod półprzymkniętych powiek, a na jego ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech; jeden z tych małych, słodkich uśmieszków, jakie Pierwotny czasami miewał, patrząc nieobecnym, zamyślonym wzrokiem w przestrzeń.

On i jasnowłosa dziewczyna wydawali się być złączeni pod każdym możliwym względem. Jego złote, kręcone włosy wymieszały się z jej idealnie prostymi, platynowoblond, tak jasnymi, że wydawały się białe. Palce ich dłoni były splecione, a sylwetki ściśle do siebie przylegały. Caroline w życiu nie podejrzewałaby Klausa o taką opiekuńczość i ciepło względem drugiej osoby. No, może z wyjątkiem jej samej.

-Chciałbym zostać z tobą na zawsze. - wyszeptał mężczyzna, patrząc się z przejęciem na towarzyszkę. Przejechał delikatnie wierzchem dłoni po jej twarzy.

Było coś niesamowicie poruszającego w tej scenie. Caroline uśmiechnęła się lekko. Teraz, gdy była sama o wiele mocniej i dotkliwiej przeżywała takie widoki. Każda para promieniowała w jej oczach szczęściem.

-Na zawsze to bardzo długo.

Dźwięczny, cichy szept dziewczyny dochodził do Caroline zniekształcony i przygłuszony, jakby spod wody. Czar chwili prysł jak mydlana bańka. Sceneria zafalowała i straciła ostrość konturów, jakby zanurzyła się pod powierzchnią. Uszy dziewczyny wypełnił wysoki pisk, sprawiający, że natychmiast złapała się za uszy. Dźwięk rósł i rósł, narastał w jej głowie, doprowadzając do kresu wytrzymałości...

Aż zamienił się w dzwonek. Zwykły szkolny dzwonek.

-To wszystko na dzisiaj. Dziękuję bardzo i miłego weekendu. - powiedział profesor Mulley.

Caroline kilkakrotnie zamrugała, nie mogąc zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało. Była całkowicie przytomna - skąd więc wziął się ten sen? Chyba, że to nie był sen i została siłą wciągnięta w tę wizję.

Jej rozmyślania przerwała Elena, kładąca rękę na jej ramieniu.

- Idziesz?

Caroline potrząsnęła głową, po czym zdrętwiałymi palcami sięgnęła po zeszyt z ławki.

-Czy zauważyłaś coś...dziwnego u mnie na zajęciach? - zapytała niepewnie, gdy weszły na dziedziniec kampusu.

Przyjaciółka odgarnęła ciemne loki za ucho. Caroline z niechęcią pomyślała o swoich blond włosach, które ostatnio nie chciały się w ogóle ułożyć i w pogardzie miały zabieg z użyciem lokówki oraz tony lakieru.

-Nowa odżywka do włosów? - zaśmiała się Elena. - Nie, Caroline, nic dziwnego, poza tym że byłaś totalnie skupiona. To do ciebie niepodobne.

-Co?

Brunetka stanęła naprzeciw niej i spojrzała z lekkim skonfundowaniem.

-Wyglądałaś jakbyś kij połknęła. Wyprostowana jak struna, zapatrzona przed siebie z poważną miną. Cały czas coś pisałaś w zeszycie. Czy ta pilność to nowy sposób na poderwanie Mulley'ego?

Caroline z trudem domknęła rozdziawione z zaskoczenia usta. Zacisnęła palce na zeszycie, czując niemiły chłód rozchodzący się po ciele. Nie pamiętała, by na zajęciach cokolwiek notowała.

-Amh, tak, byłam trochę...rozkojarzona. Nieważne. - mruknęła, nerwowo odganiając włosy - Słuchaj, muszę lecieć. Spotkamy się potem, okej?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Eleny, pognała prosto do akademiku.

XXX

-Dlaczego teraz? Kilkaset lat temu sobie odpuściłeś. Dobrze wiemy, jak to się skończyło. - wymruczała Katherine.

-Jak zapewne dobrze pamiętasz, cykl trwa tak długo, jak pojawiają się sobowtóry. Silas i Amara umarli. Nie będzie więcej sobowtórów, ani...

-Ani szans na odzyskanie jej. - dokończyła.

Mężczyzna w ciszy pokiwał głową.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, kobieta ociężale wstała i podeszła do okna. Poranne słońce oblało swoim blaskiem jej twarz i na moment Katherine Pierce wyglądała jak dawniej - jak wiecznie młoda i piękna wampirzyca. Iluzja ta była bardzo ulotna.

-Ostatnia próba, decydujące starcie. - mruknęła, po czym zaśmiała się, głośno i perliście. Nikt inny nie śmiał się z Pierwotnego z tak dużą częstotliwością, a już na pewno nie osoba u kresu życia. - To sprawia, że aż mam siłę dożyć do momentu twojego wyczekiwanego połączenia z Lottą. Dosłownie czuję chęć przeżycia. Powiedz mi, co sprawia, że jesteś tak zdeterminowany, by po tylu wiekach ją odzyskać?

Mogłaby spodziewać się ostrej odpowiedzi z jego strony. Zamiast tego, zobaczyła jego lekki uśmiech. Ręka Klausa powędrowała w stronę wisiorka, który nigdy nie opuścił jego szyi.

-Bo na tym polega zabawa, prawda? Nie wypada mi porzucić jej po tych...ile to już? Tysiąc trzysta dwadzieścia jeden?

-Zapomniałeś o jednym, całkiem poważnym szczególe. - powiedziała, znów przybierając na twarz tajemniczy uśmiech. - Wieszcz jest tak samo ważny jak sobowtór. Ja, niefortunnie, żyję. Jestem człowiekiem. Czego nie można powiedzieć niestety o naszej wieszczce, nieprawdaż?

Klaus zbladł. Spojrzał się na kobietę zszokowany.

-Skąd ty...

-Wiem więcej, niż mógłbyś się spodziewać. - przerwała mu, spacerując powoli po pokoju. - Nasza mała, słodka Caroline Forbes umarła, zanim jej prawdziwa natura zdążyła się ujawnić. Te ręce się do tego przyczyniły. - wyciągnęła przed siebie swoje blade, pokryte plamami wątrobowymi dłonie. - Co się stanie podczas kulminacji cyklu, gdy wieszczka jest wampirem? Cóż, powiem ci. Natura wieszczki i wampirzycy będzie w niej walczyć. Stopniowo, niemal niezauważalnie, ale i nie ubłagalnie, każda komórka jej ciała zacznie obumierać. Jeśli nie znajdziesz Lotty w najbliższym czasie, Caroline umrze. A uwierz mi, czas cię goni.

XXX

Caroline wpadła do pokoju jak burza. Zrobiła kilka zamaszystych, gniewnych kroków, przetrząsając zeszyt, aż znalazła ostatnią zapisaną kartkę.

Na całą szerokość kartki zostało napisane jedno, jedyne słowo. Zostało wielokrotnie i mocno poprawione długopisem, przez co pozostawiło ślad na pozostałych stronach. Nie wyglądało to na jej pismo - litery były chude, strzeliste i kanciaste.

Jedno, jedyne słowo.

_Carólassos. _

Zeszyt wypadł z jej rąk i głucho uderzył o podłogę. Trzęsące kolana ugięły się pod nią i ciężko opadła na łóżko. Wczepiła drżące palce we włosy. Wewnątrz niej buzowała narastająca histeria. _Oddychaj_, powtarzała sobie. Jej martwe serce dudniło tak, że czuła jego bicie w każdym nerwie ciała. Nie miała pojęcia, co się właśnie stało. Czy jako wampir mogła mieć załamanie nerwowe? Albo halucynacje z przemęczenia?

Złapała się za mostek, masując go lekko. Skrzywiła z niepokojem brwi, gdy kucie w klatce piersiowej miast zelżeć, nasiliło się.

Pusty akademik przeszył wibrujący krzyk Caroline. Zacisnęła wykrzywione niczym szpony palce na materiale bluzki, czując jak ból rozchodzi się po jej ramionach i mostku, przynosząc odrętwienie. Charcząc, próbowała wciągnąć powietrze. Bez skutku.

Jak przez mgłę, usłyszała otwierane z trzaskiem drzwi oraz krzyki Bonnie, Eleny i Jeremy'ego. Poczuła, jak ktoś szarpie ją i unosi. Zobaczyła wykrzywioną strachem twarz przyjaciółki.

-Caroline, nie umieraj! Boże, nie umieraj!

Na moment, zanim straciła przytomność, spojrzała się w lustro. Jej skóra wyschła i zmarszczyła się, przecięła ją sieć ciemnych bruzd. _Nie żyję_, pomyślała, odpływając w błogą ciszę. _Jestem martwym wampirem. _


End file.
